The New World's Beginning
by Stormysky21
Summary: At the start of the strawhat crew voyage into the new world. you might of heard that Black Beard is killing off anyone with devil fruit powers so that is in the mix and I am putting Shanks and his crew in there to help out the strawhats. They are in a big deal of trouble basically and have the Red-haired pirated for help in the new world. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=The straw hat crew is in New World now and Zoro and Luffy are exploring an island. You might have heard that black beard is hunting down devil fruit users so I am using that in this fic. Shanks is in this too.

Chapter 1

Zoro sat in a bar with what looked like some hooded stranger at a booth. But if you looked under the hood, you would see Luffy's dark eyes stareing at you. Zoro sighed finishing a call to Nami on a snail and telling her what they were getting at the town.

" I would keep that hood up. I saw Black Beard walk by in the town a few times." he said. Silence and there was nothing else. The door to the bar opened and the Black Beard pirates came in. " Speak of the devil" thought Zoro.

" Hi Zoro! Wouldn't know where your captain is would you? You see we can't find him at all" said Blackbeard, smirking. Zoro took a drink of his sake and looked at him.

" Even if I did know, I doubt I would tell you. I heard what you were doing to devil fruit users and see no point in letting you kill off my best friend just so he can be in your collection." Zoro said. Silence.

" You know just protecting him puts you on a death wish with us" said one crew mate, eyeing Zoro with hate. Zoro shrugged. " Do you think I care on how you see it" he said.

The Black Beards sat down in a corner to watch Zoro closely. " They don't trust you do they?" Luffy whispered. " I am a close friend of yours. They most likely are going to keep watch over that." Zoro said.

The two got up and paid for their food and left to get supplies. Well it looked like Zoro got supplies and a hooded guy came with him.

When he got to the sword shop he ran into a guy with black hair tied back into a ponytail. They didn't say much to one another as they looked through swords or things to clean off swords for that matter.

Luffy was watching the guy silently but said nothing. " You're the ex-pirate hunter, Zoro, right?" the dark haired pirate said. " Hai" Zoro said. " You seem a bit tense sort of. Are you ok?" the guy asked.

Zoro P.O.V

At the moment I didn't trust that many pirates especially while Black Beard was off looking for Luffy. " I'm fine. Black Beard is just after a lot of my crew mates and has been jumping down my throat asking about them" I said.

Black Beard had asked about Luffy, Robin and Brook basically. Luffy and I left to find an inn for our crew mates and I knowticed that the guy we talked to in the sword shop went there too. " You know him?" I asked Luffy, who seemed to. " He's in Shanks crew. He is his first mate and his name is Ben" Luffy told me.

I sighed although I could not call the guy by his name or he would want to know how I knew it. I called Nami and told her where our hotel rooms were and everything. Then Luffy and I went to our room.

Safe at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

The rest of the strawhat pirates were now in their rooms. Luffy heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Chopper and Robin. " I came to check on your injuries in case Black Beard hurt you in any way. I'm checking Zoro as well." Chopper told him.

After about 30 or so minutes, Chopper was done. " Can you tell the others that I went to explore the town for a bit. Don't worry. I'll whear the hood." Luffy told them. They nodded and left.

Luffy left a small note to Zoro and left. He wanted to look around a bit. As he found the pub that he and Zoro sat at, he went in and sat down and ordered a meal.

It was quite. Luffy watched the group of Black Beard's pirates. His friends were so worried about them but Luffy just couldn't find it in himself to worry about people like that especially when Black Beard was one of the people that got Ace killed.

Luffy sighed and finished up his food and paid for it. He left and looked around some shops and then saw Shanks and some of his crew mates.

" Saw Zoro. He was stressed, captain. Seems that Black Beard has been questioning him a lot and has been killing off a lot of devil fruit users for their power and he is after some of the straw hats." Ben said.

Silence. " Oh. We should meet up with the straw hat crew next time we see them. Let's help out a bit" Shanks said.

Luffy left, not wanting the group to know that he heard but happy that some people wanted to help his friends.

Nami, Robin, and Zoro all went outside to look through stuff at the medicine shop and a few other places. Zoro was quite as Robin headed off to the book store, saying there may be a few books that might help them at the moment.

" Well, Zoro, with the state of things, we need to be more carefull and watch out for our friends. I know that Luffy is like a brother to you and that he was the first friend you made on sea so lets try our hardest." Nami said. " Hai" Zoro said.

The red head and Zoro looked through the list of medical supplies that Chopper asked for and looked for them in the store. As they were looking on the shelves, they didn't see another red head come over until he spoke.

" You two are part of the strawhat pirates if am correct, right?" he said. Nami looked him over to see who he was and then nodded her head. " I'm Red-Haired Shanks and my crew and I would like to help you guys. We heard that you were having issues with Black Beard." Shanks said.

" That's true. His ability to take away other devil fruit users is a bit of trouble for us and he has decided it would be cool to kill off devil fruit users as you have heard. He has targeted 3 of our crew mates." Nami said.

" Ok. Meet us at the pub with your full crew." Shanks said. " Ok but some of us have to be in hideing as you may be aware." Zoro said.

They got back and told the rest of them what had happened. Luffy slightly chuckled then. " I'm ok with it. We could use the help instead of always hideing. You were smart to ask about it, Nami." he told her. She slightly smiled a bit.

When it was time to meet up with the Red-haired pirates, the strawhats left and entered the pub. They found the group of Red-haired pirates waiting for them. " Hi Strawhats. I see that you all look like you are still safe." Ben said. Robin looked away. She was whearing a blue robe with a hood. The group sat down with the Red-haired pirates.

" Ok. The best thing to do right now is sail right with you guys and make sure nothing happens to any of you." Shanks told them. Silence. " It sounds like he is pressuring you guys and that he is waiting for a slip-up." Shanks said.

" Ok" Nami responded. " But red-haired-san, why are you helping us? You barely know any of us?" Robin said. " I know your captain and I don't like seeing nice people get hurt" Shanks said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that the strawhats and red-haired pirates basically all just stayed together in one area now. They planned to leave tomorrow. Luffy laid there, not able to sleep and worried about his friends but also happy for the extra help.

He took a deep breath and glanced at the fast asleep Zoro and Nami who was curled up in a ball and had clutched on to Sanji's hand in her sleep to Chopper who was muttering swear words in his sleep. Luffy chuckled. Nami had to admit that she loved Sanji sometime. Things would get better.

Luffy glanced at Ussop who was out like a light as well. He smiled a little happy that everyone was safe. He saw Brook who couldn't sleep(skeleton)writing some new music at the table.

" Luffy-san, the crew will worry if they have a tired captain. You should try to get a few hours of sleep" Brook said. The skeleton seemed to sense a lot about the crew sense his 2 years of training. " Hai" Luffy said.

Luffy laid there waiting as he litsened to the scratching of Brook's pen while he wrote a new song and then he asked " What's it called?"

" Don't know yet. I just know the lyrics so far" Brook answered. Then there was silence and Luffy fell asleep.

The strawhat slowly woke up one by one. They started helping load up their ship and get ready to leave. " I guess we will leave soon." Nami said. Robin nodded and went to her room.

Luffy and Zoro got on along with the last of the strawhats. They saw the red-haired pirates get ready to follow them and they all left for the next island. " We need to be carefull on this trip guys. Luffy, Brook, and Robin...you guys watch your step if you run into anyone from Black Beard's crew. Ok" Sanji said. Him and Nami had been looking after everyone lately and making sure no one got hurt out of their crew. " Hai" came the 3 members.

They heard someone get on their ship and turned to see Shanks and a 2nd member of his crew. " This is Peter. The ships dr over there and I thought that it would be ok if me and him came over here. Ok" Shanks said. " The safer the better" Sanji said.

Shanks ship was also close enough to get help and ask help from the other pirate crew. Zoro came out of his room and saw the two but said nothing. He went to the room that Luffy was in to talk to him.

" Luffy, you are worried, aren't you? About us?" Zoro guessed as he watched the first friend that he ever made out on sea slightly flinch. " Yeah. I don't want to lose anyone else. Not after what had happened to Ace." Luffy told him.

Zoro smiled a little. " It takes more than Black Beard to take me down. I already told you. I want to be the greatest swordsman and Nami wants to make a map of the world and nosebleed-san wants to find all-blue or whatever and Robin is doing that polygraph thing. We all have goals still. We won't let go, Luffy" he said. A soft chuckle came out of Luffy.

" I'm happy to hear that from you. It was why I was glad to meet you when I first did. Not a lot of pirate hunters are like you and you mostly wanted your goals more than that career. You even gave it up for that goal to become the best swordsman." Luffy said. " I am proud of all you and hope for the best of all of you."


End file.
